


Honorable Hunting

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Brothers, Fights, Gen, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Gaston is forced to play judge during a hunt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	Honorable Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616900) by [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2). 



The lean seasons were almost here. One last long hunting trip was planned and sent off, intent on bringing back enough meat and pelts to last Villeneuve’s winter for everyone. They had split the large hunting party into two, spreading out to ensure there was more of a chance to catch something. One party was Gaston and Lefou, the other was everyone else. The village’s hero and greatest hunter said it was only fair that he go alone to avoid embarrassing everyone else by getting the most game by nightfall.

Gaston and Lefou were the first to return to the main camp as the sun started to set. Gaston had brought down several quails and six pointed bucks. Lefou simply carried the game back for him, having lost the will to shoot at something that wasn’t actively trying to harm him after the war.

“Do you think the others will be bringing back any game?” Lefou asked. He had finished cleaning the birds, placing them over the fire to serve as supper when the others came back.

Gaston just shrugged, idly stretching out with a yawn before relaxing by the fire. “If they do, none of them will be nearly as magnificent as the ones I’ve caught!” he said proudly, running a hand over his medallion of Saint Hubert.

“Of course,” Lefou agreed automatically, looking back out into the woods. “No one can hunt game like you, after all!”

Gaston just laughed, knowing this to be true.

The birds were almost finished cooking by the time the others returned to the camp. Lefou heard angry shouting and he frowned as he looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “What..?” he murmured.

“C'est des conneries! I had them fair and square until that ass got in the way!” It was one of the other veterans of the war, a former infantryman who had served under Gaston. He looked absolutely furious, looking over his shoulder several times as several others crowded around him and urged him forward. “This is why little boys shouldn’t go out hunting! Send him back to his maman’s skirts! His lips are still wet with her milk!”

Gaston frowned, pushing himself into a sitting up position. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Before he could answer, the rest of the hunting party came into view and there was more shouting and cursing. The source seemed to be coming from the back and Gaston and Lefou shared a look.

Dick had his little brother in a tight bear hug from behind. He kept the younger man’s arms down at his sides, grunting as Stanley thrashed and kicked out between shouts and curses aimed at the other hunter. One of his victory rolls had come undone, a sure sign that Stanley was in a rage.

“Stupide trou du cul! Wait until my brother lets me go! I’ll shove your rifle down your fucking..!”

“ENOUGH!” Gaston stood up, clapping his hands together as he shouted everyone down to silence. He placed his hands on his hips, looking over the assembled group. He noted that Stanley had a split bottom lip and a black eye was starting to form. The veteran had a few bruises forming on his cheek. “You!” he said, pointing at the veteran, “what is the matter, Neville? With all this noise you morons probably ruined the entire trip on its first night!”

“That little boy is the one who ruined things!” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Stanley. “The stupid bastard cost me several good kills!”

“He ruined your shot?”

“Oui! Had the nerve to shout and knock my gun away!”

“Do you deny this?”

“Non, I don’t!” Stanley hissed, still fuming in his big brother’s arms.

“Why would you do that?” Gaston demanded.

“He was aiming at a sow and her suckling babes!” he snarled. “What kind of hunter attacks a mother with a baby at her breast?! I told him to stop but he ignored me and took aim again so I stepped in and did what I had to! I don’t apologize for anything!”

“Stanley…” Dick murmured with a sigh. He shook his head and looked at Gaston over his little brother’s shoulder. “What he says is true! Tom and I saw what the target was before she was able to escape with her babies. Although...the lunging and attacking Neville afterwards…”

“I would do it again!” Stanley hissed.

“A kill is a kill! We need the game! Who cares how old or young it is!” Neville argued back.

Lefou hid a smile behind his hand, looking as if he were in serious thought as he moved to stand beside Gaston. “What’s your decision, Gaston?” he asked.

“It’s foul play to ruin someone’s hunt,” Gaston murmured. 

Lefou nodded as if in agreement. “Do you support shooting mothers and their young or..?”

Lefou’s phrasing helped to bring it all into perspective for Gaston. He stood up a little straighter, images of civilians caught in the crossfire burning in the back of his brain. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “There’s no honor in killing babies,” he said. He gave Neville a look that made any counter argument shrivel up in his throat. “The boy saved you from disgracing yourself. Now come on, the food is ready and I have a headache from all this thinking I’m being forced to do. Lefou, massage my head?”

“Right away!” Lefou chirped.

Stanley was fuming by himself while most of the camp was asleep. He tried to fix his hair, the process usually enough to calm him down when he couldn't sew or go to church. He looked up when someone touched his shoulder and he blinked when Lefou sat down beside him. “Monsieur…”

“Hold still.” Lefou applied a thin layer of salve to Stanley’s bottom lip. “This will help it heal faster. Ice would work for the eye but we’re out in the woods so…” he shrugged.

“Merci,” Stanley murmured.

“No problem,” Lefou said, getting back up to get some sleep in his tent.

Stanley watched him go, cheeks turning a dull pink.


End file.
